


Professionalism

by millionstar



Series: Professionalism Verse [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Masturbation, porn industry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameraman Arthur is going through the motions during his first filming assignment at a porn studio.  He certainly didn't bank on his porn star being so unforgettable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professionalism

"You got everything you need?"

I nod as a guy with supermodel hair, I think he said his name was Gwaine, smiles back. There's something hypnotic about the way it bounces as he walks me to the room we are shooting in today.

"Okay. This is a simple solo scene, easy-peasy, yeah? Keep the camera on Merlin, and don't be afraid to zoom in for close-ups. The money shot, after all, is where it's at, my friend."

"Merlin?" I ask, wondering if Gwaine would let me braid his hair sometime. I shake my head to chase such random thoughts away.

Gwaine winks at me. "Damn right. He's also a beautiful, sinful creature, you'll see."

"Is he now?" I mumble, amused. Porn stars are all the same, even gay porn stars. Synthetic, inherently false in a way that has never appealed to me and despite Gwaine's words I can't imagine that this Merlin is any different. I'll bet my left nut that he's chiseled and overly muscular, probably riddled with tattoos and a bad goatee. I shudder.

When Gwaine doesn't reply I look up only to be greeted with a pair of curious eyes. "There's a reason Merlin is in high demand. You'll see soon enough."

I shrug. I'm here to make a bit of money, not inspect the troops.

"Anyway, we're happy to have you here with us, Arthur. Perhaps this first shoot will be the first of many with Deep Down Productions. I'll be in the booth if you need anything, okay?"

"Sure," I smile. I open the door to find a young man perched on a large bed, hunched over the iPad in his hand. He doesn't even blink when I walk in and I merely roll my eyes and walk over to the camera to get things ready.

"Hi," he mumbles, "gimme a minute, yeah?"

"You busy or something?"

"Doing some reading. Nearly done." He moans softly, almost imperceptibly, and it's then that I realize his other hand is moving slowly between his legs, beneath his robe.

I freeze in my tracks, my eyebrows knitting together. "What-"

"Fuck, I love Dostoyevsky. I'm Merlin, by the way," he continues casually, his eyes never leaving the screen. "What's your name?"

"Arthur."

This gets his attention and his head whips up, blue eyes glittering as they stare into my own. "Yeah? No shit?" He laughs. "Fantastic! I've always wanted to meet an Arthur, and here you are!"

He smiles at me and in this moment, I get it, I get what Gwaine was saying because when Merlin stands and slips out of the blue robe he'd been wearing it's like my own private wank fantasy come to life. 

He's fucking _beautiful_. 

He's... unique.

He's not at all like the others, or maybe I need to find classier gay porn to watch, because I've never ever encountered someone like Merlin in all my years of online wankdom.

Is wankdom a word? Hmm.

Where the fuck was I? Right.

A mop of ebony hair rests atop his head, thick, slightly curly, and the way that it wraps around his ears makes my fingertips positively itch with the urge to touch it. There's a hint of stubble peppering his cheeks, just enough to frame a frankly filthy set of lips. His skin is pale and seems to go on for miles and miles, and when he stretches languidly, revealing a light dusting of hair beneath his underarms I have to bite back a whimper because I want to know how it would feel beneath my tongue.

I have to admit that the fact that he was reading classic Russian literature while jerking himself to full length makes me a bit lightheaded.

I begin to panic because in the instant that Merlin's robe hit the floor, my dick decided to join the party.

This is a very bad thing. 

Very bad.

"Hello?" Merlin is waving his hands in front of my face, a concerned look in his eyes. "You okay? I think I lost you for a moment there?"

"Yeah," I reply, tearing my eyes away from his nipples, cringing as my voice squeaks awkwardly.

"Hey, is this your first time doing this? I don't want you to be uncomfortable," Merlin continues, nothing but kindness on his face, "perhaps Leon or one of the other guys could step in?"

The thought of anyone, _anyone_ other than myself getting to watch this creature bring himself off right now is unacceptable. I force a smile onto my face and laugh through this sudden bout of nerves. "Nah, was just daydreaming. So, you wanna get off? I mean, get this going, I mean- shit."

Merlin just smiles at me, as though the fact that he's stroking himself three feet away from me is no big deal. His free hand extends to my direction and I shake it, wondering how long the shoot will take because I desperately need to rub one out, preferably all over Merlin's goddamned gorgeous face, and we've not even started yet.

Gwaine's voice comes over the loudspeaker. "Sorry, guys, had to assist one of the other producers. You all set, Mer?"

Merlin bows dramatically in the direction of Gwaine's voice. "I live to serve, my lord." Then he turns and fucking winks at me and I realize just how very, very fucked I am.

"Arthur, I forgot to mention, Merlin's a talker, okay?"

"Got it," I reply, dying a little more on the inside.

He climbs onto the bed and stretches, taking himself in hand immediately, setting into his task as though his life depends on it. And yet, theres an easy laziness about his motions. His hands caress his body slowly, his back arching as one nipple is tweaked, then the other, Merlin's hands drifting slowly down his body to play lazily in the tuft of hair between his legs.

He spreads his legs slowly, as though he knows precisely how precious and filthy a gift he is offering up. Merlin's big; not comically, porn star big, mind you. He's...thick. So thick that it makes my mouth water and my balls sing out in praise of their new lord and master.

"Push in a bit, Arthur," Gwaine urges in my ear, "tighten the shot."

I take a few steps closer to the bed, pointing the camera at Merlin's face. His tongue comes out to wet his lips and his expression darkens as he breathes:

_"Do you like that?"_

Oh, sweet zombie Jesus on a flaming, glittering skateboard, help me, because I do like it. I fucking _love_ it.

Merlin grips himself tightly, as I focus the lens on the thin sheen of sweat that has manifested all over his body. With his other hand he plays with his sack, fondling it gently, little pants and gasps filling the room.

They are nothing, however, compared to the sounds he makes as he starts to stroke himself properly. A cacophony of filthy gasps and the sweetest of sighs merge to create a soundtrack that is decidedly wanton and endearing at the same time.

This continues for a good three minutes, and I have to curse my luck because of course, _of course_ he would have some unholy staying power, while my own dick is screaming out to be taken care of. I widen the shot, walking up to the bed; I bump into the mattress but it's a blessing in disguise, for it's at Optimum Dick Level and it gives me a sweet moment of friction.

It's not nearly enough, though. I grit my teeth and move slowly down the length of the bed, my dick screaming its thanks for the temporary attention. I shudder as I try to hold the camera steady and for the most part I am pleased with myself, for my back is to Gwaine and I'm sure he can't tell what I've just done.

My excitement is short lived, though, when Merlin catches my eye, then lets his gaze drift to my crotch, then back up again. A sexy smirk plays at his lips and I realize I've been caught out.

"So _dirty_ ," he groans, bringing two fingers to his mouth.

I flush deeply, focusing my attention on his dickhead and the attention he is giving it, squeezing on the upstroke, palming the slit. He's leaking a bit now and my brain short circuits when he collects a bit of precome with his fingertips to massage it into his balls.

Can you blame me for wanting to lick them clean?

No, you can't.

" _Fuck_ , yes," he gasps, stretching on the bed as he widens his legs even more to acommodate his fingers. It's like heaven and hell and sin and want and every good and wicked thing I've ever wanted in my life, spread out in front of me, wrapped in a sexy, Irish package.

"Now, Arthur," Gwaine instructs calmly, "between his legs," and I am wondering how he can be so calm, so nonchalant about all this. I wish I could be half as professional right now but that ship has long ago set sail, so all I can do is try to get through the next few minutes, because surely Merlin's got to come soon.

Merlin must be thinking the same thing because he suddenly turns over and raises up on his knees to give me a good shot of his fingers working his pretty rim over and over. The wet sounds of skin on skin are added to his moans as his hand works between his legs at a much faster pace.

"No, no," he pants suddenly, removing his fingers and reaching beneath the pillow, because as though I weren't being punished enough, now he has to go and bring out a fucking black vibrator to torture me with. He stays on his knees but instantly begins to fellate the toy, his eyes closing with every moan he puts forth. I train the camera down his body, focusing in tight on his hand, still gripping his dick like a vice.

"Up here, sugar," he purrs suddenly in that Gaelic lilt that goes straight to my groin.

I cut back to his face, where Merlin is slowly teasing his bottom lip with the toy, a filthy grin on his face as he places it against his rim and slides it home with a loud cry.

When he switches it on, he cries out again.

"More, more," he whines, fucking himself proper with it now, all long, gorgeous arms and legs and bare back and arse. "Oh, _moremoremore_."

"Sweet Christ," Gwaine whispers in my ear, "he's on fire today."

I curl over the bed, panning in to his body as close as I can. The heat is emanating from Merlin in waves, enveloping me, threatening to carry me away, beckoning for me to come and get lost in it. With a stuttered cry, Merlin releases his dick, his hand bunching tightly in the bedclothes as the toy moves in and out of his body at a fevered pace. "Fuck!" he grunts, dousing the bed with his release in what seems like neverending waves.

That's when I come in my pants, propriety be damned. I take it as a point of pride that I am able to ride it out and remain upright and am able to keep the shot steady.

Professional as fuck, Pendragon.

"Keep filming," Gwaine instructs.

I do as I am told, and the only thing more arousing than watching Merlin bring himself off is watching him in the aftermath of his orgasm. He's collapsed onto his side, the vibrator tossed to the floor, and he's panting, eyes closed. I have to fight the urge to move in closer and take him into my arms. Instead I remain on the bed, aware of his bare thigh against my hip, and pull in tight on his face.

Finally he opens his eyes and runs his fingers through his hair.

When he smiles, it's a sweet and bashful smile that takes my breath away. He covers his face with one hand and giggles, and I wonder how a creature can be so wantonly sensual and adorably shy at the same time.

"Cut," Gwaine says. "Christ, Merlin, what got into you?"

Merlin shrugs as he sits up. "Nothing." He glances at me for a beat and whispers so that only I can hear him.

"At least, not yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Alby Mangroves' [Wanking Comment Fest.](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/23063.html)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Also posted on my personal LJ.](http://millionstar.livejournal.com/266705.html)


End file.
